People's Republic of China
The People's Republic of China (Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), commonly known as China or the PRC, is a leading world power and a major player in the GLA War. Description China is the largest country in East Asia and the world's most populous nation with approximately 1.3 billion people (2008 figures), or one-fifth of the world's population. It is a socialist one-party republic under the rule of the Communist Party of China. The capital city of the PRC is Beijing. The Chinese landscape and climate is incredibly diverse, from sub-tropical forests in the south, to the frozen mountains of the Tian Shan and the Himalayas, and from windswept deserts and steppes to the fertile farmland of central China. China borders 14 nations. The PRC has a 14,500-kilometres long coastline bounded by the South China Sea and the East China Sea (parts of the Pacific Ocean), beyond which lies Korea and Japan. China is considered the seat of one of the oldest civilizations. As a country and cultural region, China is unique for its long resilience. China has been credited with the invention of great inventions such as gunpowder, the compass and paper, and its culture heavily influenced nearby countries such as Korea and Japan. It's ancient roots can be traced more than six millennia. For 4,000 years, China was ruled by hereditary monarchs or dynasties beginning with the Xia until the Qing, which finally ended in 1911 with the founding of the Republic of China (ROC). In first half of the 20th century China was plagued by civil wars, invasions, foreign occupation, famines, natural disasters, and political upheaval. The country was eventually divided into two political camps - the nationalist Kuomintang and the Communist Party of China, which fought a bitter Civil War for control of the country following the Second World War. The Communist Party came to power in Mainland China in 1949 - its leader Mao Zedong proclaiming the establishment of the People's Republic of China on October 1 from Beijing's Tiananmen Gate. The first years of Communist rule under Mao Zedong was marked by revolutionary fervor, a resurgent of national pride and improvements in the standard of living. This however was accompanied by political and cultural repression and confrontation abroad - first against the United States and the Western powers, and later India, the Soviet Union and Vietnam. Disastrous Maoist-initiatives such as the Great Leap Forward and the Cultural Revolution caused the death of tens of millions of Chinese and left the country in disarray. Following Mao's death in 1976, his rival Deng Xiaopeng assumed power and began social and economic reforms that would see China return to the world stage. 21st Century History In the early years of the 21st century, China is starting to recognised as a great world power. The "Modern Way" program, introduced by the Communist government, introduced new civil liberties for their citizens, improved living conditions and increased economic growth, especially in manufacturing and agriculture. The Government is filled with younger politicians, and their policies no longer strongly reflect that of their Maoist predecessors. The world applauded these liberal reforms, and China gains increased influence abroad. Chinese and American relations have recently worsened, as the United States became wary of China's growing power. An American operation to thwart a terrorist attack on a Chinese facility goes horribly wrong, resulting in the destruction of the ‘Iron Dragon’ prototype fighter. Although a war of words ensued between Beijing and Washington, a new threat arose in the Middle East to force cooperation between the two superpowers. China had been monitoring the quasi-terrorist organisation calling itself the Global Liberation Army for some time. The Chinese government claimed that the GLA was working covertly in its western territories with the aim of establishing an independent state. The Chinese government finally declared all-out war and decided to ally with the United States against the terrorists after the GLA attacked China's military parade with a nuclear weapon. The Chinese war machine was quickly mobilised, immediately routing out the GLA interlopers from the Beijing area, before moving on to Hong Kong and then neighbouring countries to the west. With attempts to make deals with GLA commanders resulting in ultimate failure, Chinese generals resolved to crush the terrorist menace wherever it lurked. The initial Chinese campaign against the GLA culminated in an attack on a large GLA base located close to Dushanbe, Aldastan. With the GLA threat to China removed, the jubilant citizens of Dushanbe cheered Chinese troops as they paraded victoriously through the streets. However, the GLA remained in the Middle East and engaged in new, bolder campaigns against its enemies. The Chinese advance into Kazakhstan was quickly rolled back, after being defeated by the GLA in Shymkent and later the destruction of the Chinese-controlled capital, Astana. Chinese attempts to sow discord among the GLA by sending a splinter cell nuclear weaponry backfired when the bombs was hijacked and used against the Chinese symphatisers. The Chinese later sent a task force to retake the captured Baikonur Cosmodrome, but greatly underestimated the number of GLA soldiers in the area and was defeated. The USA sent in a force and at first seemed to be successful, re-capturing the Baikonur facility and defeating Dr. Thrax. However, the GLA regrouped and struck the American homeland, causing the Americans to withdraw much of their military presence in Europe. The GLA took advantage of this and crushed the USA's primary European base in Germany, shocking the entire world. Seeing this, China sent a much larger force to make up for the embarrassment of their weapons being captured by the GLA and used against the US. Setting up a base of operations in Germany, the Chinese promptly launched a devastating nuclear strike against the GLA-occupied US main base at Stuttgart-Vichingen, obliterating the majority of it. Following this attack Chinese brigades were ordered to sweep through Germany, rooting out fortified GLA positions. Attempts by the GLA to force China to withdraw by threatening a nuclear power plant close to Beijing resulted in failure. Although urged to show restraint in its use of nuclear weapons in Germany, China nonetheless managed to corner the last desperate remnants of the GLA forces in Europe close to Hamburg, and after a difficult struggle the terrorist organisation was finally defeated. Suddenly, China found itself hailed as the saviour of Europe, and with global reach and influence as never before. Chinese officials declared that "with America's power now reaching no further then its own shores, the world looks to China for strength and prosperity". With NATO "a political afterthought", European leaders held a meeting with the Chinese Premier, and the "Eurasian Unity League" was formed. Resources Despite their denial of the tactic they have Hackers break into unsecured Internet accounts and divert cashflow into China's military funds. While not found wanting in terms of the sheer number of combatants in the PLA, the Chinese military does have some difficulties in equipping its men as well as some other countries, for example the United States. Military Doctrine "Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun" :Mao Zedong thumb|200px|right|Overlord tanks embody China's offensive strategy. The Chinese military - the so-called People's Liberation Army, or PLA - prides itself on its size. A Chinese offensive tends to take on the nature of a slow-moving juggernaut, with the PLA employing heavy weaponry and sheer numbers to overwhelm their foes. The Chinese heavily employed propaganda on the battlefield to inspire their soldiers, and China's numerous troops defended the homeland with a nationalistic zeal not seen anywhere else. China prefers to use tried-and-tested weapons, although they are by no means antiquated as with the GLA. While able to mobilize a large number of basic units quickly, China's main strengths have been demonstrated in the more advanced units that can only be deployed once a battle has been under way for some time. The PLA military doctrine emphasized direct assault with massive numbers using heavy, slow units. This means that the PLA is suited to long, drawn-out battles of attrition. Not as technologically advanced as the American forces and not as fast as their GLA enemies, the Chinese tend to use large vehicles and superior firepower to overwhelm the opponent. This is epitomised in the Overlord tank, a dual-cannon behemoth capable of literally rolling over other vehicles. They also use units like the Battlemaster tank, which are cheap and lightly armoured, but are very good in numbers. They extensively use nuclear weaponry, napalm and flamethrowers, which also symbolize the great firepower they are concentrated on. Chinese airpower is limited. Their primary fighter aircraft is a version of the MiG, which also have ground support roles. The Helix is also used as a ground support and transport helicopter. One area in which the Chinese forces is weak in is intelligence. Unlike the USA or the GLA, China has limited battlefield surveillance ability, and is forced to rely on Satellite Hacking. Its lack of fast units makes scouting the terrain difficult. Technological Level In recent years the PLA has improved its technological capabilities to be comparable to other more modern armies. Although not as technologically advanced as the American military, Chinese equipments are not as antiquated as those of the GLA. The Chinese have made considerable advances in the fields of nuclear, napalm and electronic warfare in particular.They also have arguably the most technologically advanced tanks in the war.With the Dragon Tank able to have black napalm upgrade, and the Overlord and Battlemasters with nuclear upgrades. But the Emperor Overlord is definitely advanced due to all its capability's. Some technologies used by the People's Liberation Army: *Advanced Tank technology *Gatling Cannons *Nuclear Weaponry (usually limited to low-yield bombs or shells) *Napalm *Neutron Bombs *Electro-Magnetic Pulse Bombs *Listening Outposts *EMC tanks, which interferes with enemy electronic equipments *Propaganda *Satellite Hacking *Internet Hacking Key Leaders *General Shin Fai aka "The Anvil" *General Tsing Shi Tao *General Ta Hun Kwai *General Leang aka "The Tigress" *Black Lotus Known Events List of Chinese Missions Category:Generals:Factions